starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a Human male unaltered Clone of Jango Fett. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Boba Fett He delivered a bounty to an unknown contractor above a yet unknown planet, when he was contacted aboard the Slave I by Darth Vader who requested his assistance in tracking down a possible Jedi fugitive. Accepting the bounty he traveled to Bogden 3 where he uncovered traces of an old encampment that might once belonged to the Jedi Order. Using the scout droids aboard the Slave I and his assistant droid RA-Z3R he figures out that where there might be activity is an old monastery in the mountains. Arriving there, he discovers he is not the only one send there, as Dengar and Embo recieved the same mission from Vader. They work out an agreement to finish the mission together, but are ambushed by the rogue Jedi Master Sian Jeisel. While taken off balance by the appearance of the former Jedi Master, Boba and his companions regained their composure and fought back against the attacks of the Jedi. Boba then makes use of his scout droids of the Slave I to find out where Jeisel went and RA-Z3R revealed that she went further into the monastery. Hunting her down, Jeisel revealed that she knew Boba's father and that she was guiding a village caught in the fight between two Houses of Mandalore. She told him that Jango was a honorable warrior. Boba attempts to take Jeisel down with a wrist rocket, but she deflects it and escapes. Leaving Embo and Dengar behind, Boba followed her further into the monastery, where she revealed she had obtained a special blade from Jango, gifted by him. Unfazed and only wanting to clear the bounty, Boba attacked her again, unaware that the Inquisitorius had send a squad of troopers down to Bogden 3 to get the job done. After learning that Master Jeisel had escaped, he regrouped with Embo. He learned of the presence of an Imperial Quistor-class Light Cruiser above the planet. After sorting out some disagreement with Embo and Dengar, Boba assisted the Jedi instead by knocking out an Inquisitor Trooper, but his implant was remotedly detonated after removing it. After coming past all this, Boba begins to believe they may be fighting on the wrong side on this one, but knows that the Empire will send their own Hunters now. Indeed the Fifth Sister would soon make her way there. Boba Fett captures ICT-7437 who is shocked to learn of Boba's face was the same as his. He then knocks him out and changes armor with the Inquisitor Trooper. Boba returns with Sian Jeisel to the training grounds where Embo and Dengar disagree on how to proceed. As they watch a new Imperial-class Star Destroyer arrive, they prepare for a battle. When the monastery and the training grounds come under attack, Boba and Embo fight off the Inquisitor Troopers, and this gives Boba the opening to infiltrate the Inquisitor Trooper ranks. Thanks to his genetic makeup, he can blend in with the rest, even if Dengar has crossed over to the side of the Fifth Sister. Age of the New Republic 12. Out of the Pit Despite having thought he died, Jayl Krass of House Krass discovered that Boba Fett was very much alive and had survived his ordeal against the Sarlacc in the Great Pit of Carkoon. He was unconscious though. Category:Bounty Hunter